1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for forming a compound plasma configuration, as well as a new compound plasma configuration.
2. Discussion of the Background
A compound plasma configuration, also known as a PMK (Plasma Mantle-Kernel) configuration has been described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,023,065; 4,891,180; 5,015,432; and 5,041,760. The structure of the PMK is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 taken from U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,065. As described in that patent, the PMK 42 has three major regions: an inner kernel 36, a vacuum field region 26, and a mantle 28. Inner kernel 36 is a single toroidal current loop. The mantle 28 is composed of ionized material and is surrounded by a fluid 10, such as an atmosphere of gas. The vacuum field region 26, separates the mantle and the kernel.
FIGS. 3 and 4 also taken from U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,065, provide more detail of the inner kernel. The plasma kernel 36 produces a poloidal magnetic field within and around it, illustrated by flux lines 34. A circular surface current 38 circulates about the minor axis throughout the volume of the toroidal kernel. These currents 38 result in a toroidal magnetic field within the heart of the kernel 36, represented by flux lines 40.
The mantle 28 has a generally ellipsoidal shape surrounding the kernel 36, substantially as shown in FIG. 1. This configuration is a substantially stable one in that the kernel 36 exists in a vacuum field region 26 and thus does not dissipate rapidly. The kernel current also produces a strong poloidal field, represented by the flux lines 34 supporting the ionized particles in the mantle 28. This prevents the mantle 28 from collapsing into the vacuum field region 26. However, the mantle 28 is prevented from expansion because the pressure of the internal poloidal field reaches equilibrium with a fluid pressure of the external fluid 10.
A weak poloidal current 44 may exist which circulates around the mantle 28 threads through the center of the toroidal kernel 36 following the flux lines of the poloidal field generated by the kernel 36, as illustrated in FIG. 2. The poloidal current 44 results in the formation of a toroidal field within the vacuum field region 26, as illustrated by flux lines 46. The sum of the toroidal and poloidal fields is not shown.
The vacuum field region within the PMK hinders the kernel current from losing conductivity due to diffusion of current particles. As a result the kernel may exist for a period of time during which its energy losses are limited to high temperature radiation to the mantle.
The plasma configuration does not depend on any external electric or magnetic fields for its existence or stability. Rather it is similar to a charged battery in that it is able to internally store or retain magnetic energy for a period of time depending on its conductivity, surrounding fluid pressure, and its internal energy content. The charged particles forming the ionized mantle generally will not penetrate the intensive poloidal field generated by the circulating current forming the kernel. Thus physical fluid pressure can be exerted on the mantle for compressing the mantle. However, compression of the mantle will force compression of the poloidal field, and will result in increasing the energy and temperature of the kernel. Accordingly, the internal temperature and energy of the PMK, a plasma, may be increased by applying mechanical fluid pressure to the exterior surface of the mantle. If a gas or liquid is used to apply fluid pressure to the mantle, particles will diffuse through and penetrate the mantle, however, these particles will become ionized as they are exposed to the intense heat radiated by the kernel. Thus, in effect, these particles will become part of the mantle and will be unable to penetrate the magnetic field within the PMK in large quantities. Therefore, the near vacuum conditions in the vacuum field region will be maintained by the inherent internal energy of the compound plasma configuration. Thus the PMK is unique in that it establishes an interface between mechanical pressure and a circulating plasma current.
Previously a PMK could be generated by creating a helical ionized region in a gas, and then passing a large current through this ionized region., as described in the prior art patents referenced above. The resulting helical current collapses, forming the inner toroidal kernel as well as the outer mantle. However, this method inefficiently applied a large amount of energy simultaneously to a substantial volume of the media in which the PMK would be formed. Consequently, the energy applied to each small volume of the region was reduced, and thus the effective energizing of the media was slower and required more time.
As noted, these previous processes were somewhat unreliable. Furthermore, an apparatus necessary to generate a PMK in this fashion is rather complex, requiring a separate power source for generating a helical ionized region in the gas, such as a plasma gun or a flash lamp, in addition to a high voltage source for passing current through the ionized region. Furthermore, this apparatus is quite inductive from the outset, due to its size, thus retarding the rise time of the current at initiation.
The compound plasma configuration produced by these earlier methods also lacked in total lifetime and stability. Generally, a compound plasma configuration having closed inductive circuits, may have a decay time that is the product of its characteristic inductance and conductivity. The inductance of the plasmoids is generally fixed, and therefore the lifetime of a ten centimeter diameter plasmoid will vary with its conductivity. The compound plasma configurations generated previously had lifetimes on the order of a few microseconds. For example, such compound plasma configurations have been described in a publication by Daniel R. Wells, Paul Edward Ziajka, and Jack L. Tunstall, Hydrodynamic Confinement of Thermonuclear Plasmas TRISOPS VIII (Plasma Linear Confinement), Fusion Tech. 9:83 (1986). In this case plasma rings were generated from two opposing plasma guns which were magnetically repelled towards each other and merged centrally and co-axially with a theta pinch compression coil. When the theta pinch coil was fired, it generated a typical compression wave from the pre-ionized background plasma. In the cases where a pre-existing axial magnetic guide field was not generated, the collapsing plasma pressure wave was timed to intercept and crush the merged magnetic plasma ring, thus forming a compound plasma configuration. This compound plasma configuration was naturally compression heated to high peak pressures which arose from the inertially driven compression wave, igniting a fusion reaction in the deuterium fuel. However, because of the very short lifetime (1 microsecond) of the initially merged ring, the very strong compressional energizing of the plasma could not extend fusion reaction times sufficiently to generate a break even fusion burn. This demonstrates the need for a compound plasma configuration with a greater lifetime and stability.
An object of the present invention is to provide a simple device which can reliably generate a PMK.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a simple method for generating a PMK.
A further object is to provide a device and method which can reliably and reproducibly prepare a PMK.
A further object is to provide a new compound magnetized plasma configuration with a long lifetime.
A further object is to provide uses for a new compound magnetized plasma configuration.
These objects are provided by a device, comprising a conductive cylinder having an open end, an annular electrode, a plurality of pins, and a helical conductor having an open end and comprising a plurality of wires. The pins are each electrically connected to each of the wires, and protrude from the open end of the helical conductor. The annular electrode is electrically connected to the conducting cylinder. The helical conductor is coaxial with the conducting cylinder, and the pins are disposed away from an interior of the helical conductor and are encircled by the annular electrode.
These objects are also provided by a method of producing a compound plasma configuration, comprising driving a current through a plasma while simultaneously generating a magnetic field, and inflating the plasma with the magnetic field.
In addition, these objects can also be provided by a compound plasma configuration comprising a kernel, a vacuum field region and a mantle, wherein the kernel and the mantle have hyperconducting electric currents.